Harry and Pansy A slimy lover being the miracle
by eveadams
Summary: Harry and Pansy, two diffrent people...Both hurt and sad...Pansy with an evil idea, but will the idea stay evil or will there be more someday?
1. Anger is creative

Harry and Pansy - A slimy lover being the miracle

Chapter 1 - Anger is creative

He walked down into the great hall. As always all heads looked up to him. After all these years he should be used to it, but somehow he never got. He sat as usual down onto the free seat between Ron and Hermione, who both again started with a new try of ignoring each other. He shoke his head; looking around the hall. The people had stopped staring and continued eating what ever they had to on their plates. He took a breath, shoke his head again and moved on putting toast and beans onto his plate.  
"Good morning, Harry. Have you had a good night?"  
"Yes, thanks Hermione. How about you?"  
"It was okay, a bit short but you know me, library and studying."  
"Hermione, you haven't been studying. But it is okay, you don't need to talk about it with me."  
"Thanks, Harry." The girl turned back to the news paper in her hand. Harry did not bover about it. He turned to Ron, trying to get his thoughts away from the issue deep inside of him.  
"Ron, how are you this morning?"  
"I'm okay. I think I will go down to the Quidditch pitch later and have some practise. You know that helps to get a free mind. A bit of wind surrounding your head does help!"  
Harry did notice the small tone in Ron's voice, but ignored it.  
"Yes, that's a good idea. We need some practise after all. I think I will later go through the calender and see what I can do in fact of team practise. We will have to do a lot. Since that bloody Malfoy is the captain of the Quidditch team of Slytherin we have a big problem. Even I can't deny that he is bloody brilliant on a broom. And so is almost whole the team."  
"That words out of your mouth are sounding like we are talking about the end of the world. Do you think we will the cup this year?"  
"If we practise hard than we will at least have a chance to win. We will see."  
A few moments of silence followed after. Only the sound of students talking around them and the sound of forks hitting the plates grounds was sounding through the hall. Or maybe not. Harry had succeeded. He had managed the ignore most of the noises around him.  
"Harry!" The sound made him crinch. He let his fork fall down to the table, then he turned around. Ginny came towards him. He made his face smile. Actually since Ginny was with Micheal again, he had no intetion to smile at her. He had no idea why, but a quiete thought.  
"Ginny. Anything you want?"  
"Yes, Quidditch. When will you bring up the next practise?"  
That was her only way of communicating with him. It annoyed him. She must have already noticed, but she did not care.  
"I have no idea yet. I told I would inform the team and now go. I want to have my breakfast and they I have to go to the library and study."  
The girl looked at him. This kind of behaviour especially from Harry was new to her. Against the idea Harry had, she had no idea about his feelings and how much she hurted him. She stayed, did not walk away like he had been hoping.  
"Is anything else, Ginny?"  
"Yes, why do you act so strange?"  
"I act strange? Are you sure about that? Is it really me? Or is it you annoying me to death with the fact that you want Quidditch practise? Why don't you go and train yourself?"  
The girl was speechless. She turned over and walked away.  
"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Harry?"  
"Does that matter? Not really!"  
For Hermione and Ron it was obvious that Harry did not want to go on talking about Ginny and his behaviour near her. Harry shoke his head. He could not believe how his friends were acting and still asking him actually why he did what they were doing. He got up off his seat.  
"If you attend looking for me, I am in the library. Hermione is right. I have to finally get up, yeah, wake up and get my stuff done. And you should too, Ron!" He turned, the same way Ginny had, around and walked out of the hall with fast steps.

Therewihle in the hall. The black haired girl looked at the boy next to her. Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend.  
"So what are you going to do now? If your father wants you to?"  
"I will of course do it. I mean it is my destiny and if my father tells me to do it, then I will."  
"But you can't!"  
"You have no idea what I can and what not!" He gave an angry look. She moved back a bit.  
"But I thought you love me! How can you be willing to marrie someone else just in fact that you father tells you. Just because it's better for the money of you and your damn family!"  
"Pansy, look. That's how I am. You knew that before."  
The girl turned away. This was a nightmare, nothing more. She was sure she would wake up every minute and all would be back to normal. This morning was the worsed ever in her life. "Draco, I know you are like that. But what is with the other side? The side you had been showing me all these few weeks? The nice Draco? I mean where is he gone and why is the Draco back who would be willing to even marrie that mudblood Granger just to get saved the money?" "Because the nice Draco has holidays now, Pansy. You will have to get used to the fact that I will have to marrie at the end of this year. And I am sorry to admit that it won't be you, but I guess you already guessed that."  
"Yes, that's why I am so shocked. Do you really want this? To give up all of that for nothing?"  
"It is not nothing. Normal people call that money. And no I actually don't want to but my Dad would get very angry and you know him, don't you? There is no chance against that."  
"Why don't you fight? You really should fight! I mean you aren't even proving me that you don't mean it, that you don't want it."  
"I will marrie one of the best-looking woman of all wizard world and I will receave the money. What else might I want to have or to get?"  
"Who are we talking about? What woman? You already know her? I think your father told you this morning."  
"He told me weeks ago."  
"And you did not tell me? How dare you?"  
"I dare cause I want to. And yeah, she is beautiful. More than you, obviously."  
"Oh, thanks. " Pansy got off her seat; obviously hurted. She hold back her tears; giving him a last hatefull glare. She runned out of the hall, into no where. Finally freeing her tears. They were running down her cheeks. She pushed open the door of the girls lavatory. The first look into a mirror told her that she was already looking bad. She wiped the tears away. Her make-up was totaly spoiled but she did not care. She stared at her refelction untill she heard a noise from the door. The Weasley girl had stepped in. Pansy turned around; shocked, but still managed to keep her mask.  
"What do you want in here?"  
"Umm...This is a toilete, obviously. So I actually wanted to use it. What about you, Parkinson? What are you doing in here? Crying about your ugly face?"  
"Shut up! Mind your own business."  
"I am minding my own business. I just asked. I mean everyone can see that you and Draco are having problems. He's not the Prince Charming after all is he?" She laughed at the girl, who returned her an angry glare.  
"Just go away, Weasley! I need my space and I want to be alone."  
"As if I would care. You are as moody as Harry recently." With that Ginny did her the final favour and attended to leave the room. She had no idea what she did to the girl. An idea was growing inside of her. But first she needed to find Harry.

He sat down at one of the tables in the farest corner; hoping no one would come asking for him, at least not Ginny or Hermione. Both were a little annyoing recently. Since he and Ginny had broken up, the two of them had been chasing him everywhere. In the night and on the day; not leaving a private minute to him. He breathed, finally feeling free. He finally knew why Hermione always went to the library to think. It was calm and enough hidden corners.  
Some minutes later Pansy entered the library and she had an aim. Harry had no idea what soon would be happening to him. Pansy smiled to herself. That was definetly one of her better ideas. It took her a bit of time since she finally found him in his corner. She did not say a word, but stared at him. He did not notice. He was stucked in a book about Herbology. He actually barely made any homework without Hermione but this was his final year at Hogwarts and he needed to reach a good result if he wanted to become an auror. And that was his greates passion. If Hermione was too busy minding other peoples stuff than he had to do it on his own. Since the beginning of the seventh year she had changed but he did not care. It wasn't his business though. And if that was how she was now, he accepted it. Like she had always accepted how he changed. After all that happened and after the final fight against Voldemort he was diffrent. He wasn't the little boy at the age of eleven; carefree and happy, filled up with joy for just having the chance to be at Hogwarts. He had grown up, changed his mind, made his own thoughts of life. He knew soon he would be in the offical life as an adult. Nothing would hold that back, nothing would slow down. He turned the page; still not taking any care of the black haired girl that was staring at him now for several minutes.  
Pansy did not mind, not yet. She turned over and grabbed the firt book that came to her hands. "History of magic - Focus on the earlier ages"  
It was okay for her to pretend reading this. After all she could use it, thought she had to study that anyway. She walked over to Harry and sat down on the armchair next to his table.  
"You don't mind, Potter, do you?"  
Harry looked up; negativ surprised about the girl next to him.  
"What do you want, Parkinson?"  
"Nothing, just be alone, get my space and hopefully have managed to get one of the more hidden corners of this library." Her voice wasn't as nice as she planed. He noticed her tone and returned his answer in the same way.  
"Fine! Then please do me a favour and leave me alone. Stay there on that chair if you want, but leave me alone. I have to study." He turned back to his book. Pansy smiled. She had started her plan and she was sure it would work out. What could be better to make Draco get angry and jealous then to date his enemy Harry.


	2. One step closer, one step back

Harry and Pansy - A slimy lover being the miracle

Chapter 2 - One step closer, one step back

After an hour of silence, she could not longer hold back.

"Potter, why are you actually here?"

Harry looked up.

"Why do you care Pansy? This si not your business."

"I know. But I am curious. I have never seen you studying without that mudblood Granger. Or Weasel!"

"Don't call them that. They have names. Hermione and Ron. And yeah, I thought it was finally time to wake up and not always be the one to depend

on Hermione's skills and homework. I need my graduation and I want a good one. Is that all or do you want to annyo me with anything else?"

"No, I just talked with you a bit or better tried. Is that forbidden?"

"No, but why don't you go to your little precious Malfoy? Isn't he waiting for you?"

"No, he isn't. I can definetly think for myself and I can decide what to do for myself. I don't always need him around me!" She tried to hide what really

was going inside of her. Pansy seemed to succeed with that. Harry did not notice anything. What could also hve been because of the fact that he was

already paying attention to the book in his hands again. Pansy noticed and went looking back to her own book. She never had read so much in her life,

at least not away from her school business. And this for sure was not really her school business.

Another bunch of minutes in silence followed after. This time it wasn't Pansy to speak but Harry.

"Parkinson, can it be that Malfoy has some issues with you?"

She looked up.

"How do you mean?"

"Like I said. Are you causing problems or is anything else causing problems?"

"No, we are fine. Everything is perfect."

"As if! Even I, who does not bover a bit about Malfoy or you, is seeing what is going on. You are torn apart from each other with every day."

"We are not , Potter. You should go on minding your own business. Damn it's not me who got dumbed by blood traitor. That stupid Weaslette

prefered that Corner boy. Poor you! If you don't mind, I have to go now. I have more things to do then having a small talk with someone like you." She

got up, slammed the book down to the table and walked off. With and evil smile she commented the fact that she noticed he was looking after her.

First step successful done.

She walked up to her dorm. She slammed the door and let herself fall down onto her bed. A deep breathe left her lungs. This Potter boy would be

easy to get, or maybe not. She could not tell. She was confused about her own actions. Taking Potter to get Malfoy back? That would never work but

she could not resist not to try. It was like a competition for her, a challenge or more a game. Getting the precious Potter, that would be wicked even

though she hated him more than anything in this world. She sat back up in her bed. How should she conquer him? She needed a back-up plan if the

first one wouldn't work out. She moved over to her trunk. Since she was one of the only girl from her year in Slytherin she almost had one Drom for her

self. She enjoyed it and the others gave a respect. Maybe just because she was with Malfoy. She did not care as long as they did what ever she asked

them to. She pulled out her stuff; throwing everything onto her bed. She looked down into her trunk again. There were just a few old books left. One

books she knew would catch his attention. An old Qudditch books with some old practising tricks. She grabbed it and smiled. This would be her

entrance ticket to the wonderous world of precious Saint Harry Potter. Pansy couldn't help but laughed; she laughed a thrill laughter no one might

have ever heard before. She walked out of her dorm. In the common room barely anyone was left at this time. Everyone was outside or at Hogsmeade.

She did not care untill a cold voice caught her attention.

"She will be fine. I think she won't even care. I mean even I don't care. I'll get the better for giving her up. So, what do I care?" She heard a laughter and

turned over. Draco Malfoy was sitting in an armchair; facing her with his back. He had no clue she heard that. He did not notice that she walked off;

almost sneaking. And at least he did not notice nor did he see any of the silent tears that again started to run down her cheeks.

"Malfoy are you sure you want this?"

"What? The marriage with that other girl?"

"Yes! At least you don't know her and Pansy at least loves you, you know she does. Why do you want that stupid other girl?"

"Business."

"That can't be what you really want? Business! Is that all you and your family care for? Money?"

"Maybe." Draco was annoyed. No one ever had actually had the courage to stand up against him, not even his best friend Blaisé.

"Maybe? I know you are annyoed. I can tell from your look. But I don't care. I have always been there for you and now when I am here to help you, you

refuse? You can't be serious about that wedding!"

"I am serious about that wedding. This is my humbliest word that I am going to tell you. I am serious. I don't need Pansy, I don't need that fucking

bloody thing people call love!"

"Damn, Draco. Everyone needs love even such a selfish jerk like you does. One day you will look back and be angry that you dumbed her, that you lost

the maybe onliest chance ever to have love."

"I you are so great in talking about love why don't you get Pansy?"

"What? You did not understand a single word, did you? Are you playing mad or are you just acting stupid? Oh, Draco, just leave it." He turned around

and grabbed some of his books.

"Where do you want to go, Blaisé?"

"Out of this room, away from your filthy stubborn stupidity!" The boy gave him a last angry glare and started out on the corridor. Draco looked after

him. He really did understand nothing.

Pansy reached the library and sneaked back to the corner where she left just half an hour ago. She walked around the corner with a smirk on her face.

"Potter, I have..." She looked into an empty corner with two empty armchairs. He had left. She was angry now about herself for leaving. She turned around and walked back to the entrance of the library. She found whom she was looking for.

"Madame Pince!"

"What is it, Parkinson?"

"Can you tell me when Potter left?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He forgot his book and I don't want to be told that I might have stolen it or something. I want to give it back to him as fast as possible."

"Oh I see. How humbly of you Miss Parkison. He left ten Minutes ago in direction of the Great Hall."

"Thank you!" She turend over and left. She had the feeling her tongue was burning. She wasn't used to be so nice and friendly, at least not polite to people she counted as lower than herself. Ten Minutes ago in direction of the Great Hall. That could be tricky. What if he had left for Hogsmeade? She was about something and she wanted to conquer him just to make Draco see that he could not do everything he wanted with her, but she would not attend going to Hogsmeade this weekend just to catch Potter. She stopped at the next corridor. She looked back and then forth. No one was in here. She had to think for a moment. Students where only allowed to go to Hogsmeade in groups of three people. Harry wasn't speaking to Ginny, so he could not go with her. She knew that for sure. And since Ron and Hermione, that little mudblood, weren't talking to each other either Harry would not be able to find a three person group unless he would ask students from other houses. Her face went up for a smirk. She knew now where to look for him.

Ten minutes later Pansy reached a small group of trees near the lake. She stared out onto it. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly down onto the surface of the lake and the reflection where like a glim of silver in it's precioust form. She had to smile cause even if she was maybe one of the evelest girls in that school, she was still human and easily caught by the beauty of nature. Sh walked a step forward towards the lake and stopped. She shook her head. No, she could not spoil everything so easily by the glimbs of a lake in the morning sun. She looked around the beach likly outline of the lake. There he was, sitting on a dead stump of a tree that once must have been very big. Once before the war. She looked down. Even she did not like the happening in that time. Her father had been killed and somehow she was glad that this happened. Her mother and her were finally free even if she would never admit that to anyone. Her attention went back to the boy. Harry hadn't moved since she appeared behind the trees, hidden in the shadows. He was looking out on the lake. She smiled. Maybe he was as arogant as Draco sometimes could be but he was or at least seemed much more human. She took a step forward finally and walk down the few steps to him.

"Potter!"

The boy turned around surprised.

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Just talk, nothing more but talk. I saw you sitting here all alone."

"And what do you care?"

"I just care in fact that you are alone sitting on a tree stump. I thought I could have a nice talk with you. I mean at least I am alone as you."

"Why?"

"Lets say you might have been right about Draco. Not that I would really admit that to you you know. But you might have been right!" She looked out on the lake as well as he had done before she had interupted the silence. He looked at her in surprise. Harry would never admit that but somehow he felt sorry for that girl next to him. Telling things like he knew about their relationship and their troubles was one thing but to get the hint that he was right practicly thrown into his face was strange. He looked back onto the lake and he had no idea why but moved a bit aside to let her have the chance to it down next to him.

"I brought something with me for you. I found it while sorting out my trunk."

He looked at her, surprised again.

"What?"

"I said I brought you something with me. Not so hard to understand I would say." While saying all of this she did not look away from the lake for one moment.

"Yeah, I understood that. But why would you, Pansy Parkinson, girlfriend of my greates enemy Malfoy, give me something. I mean at least you hate me, don't you?"

"I never said so." She got up from the stump with a devlish smile on her face, handed him the book and walked away; back into the castle. Again leaving Harry with the same expression on his face like just about an hour back in the library. That girl was confusing he setted for himself.


	3. What are we?

Harry and Pansy A slimy lover being miracle

Chapter 3 What are we?

Harry walked down the small path in between the trees. He loved the silence of the early morning. Almost the whole castle was still asleep and he could enjoy his chosen loneliness. He sat down on the stone near the lake; staring on it like he does every morning since he and Ginny broke up.  
As he sat there he had the feeling that nothing was wrong for once. He looked down to the book in his hands. Two weeks had passed since Pansy had given it to him. Harry was still confused about her behaviour. Every morning he entered the Great Hall and a smile claimed her face. Something was definetly going on inside of her.  
He had also barely any idea what was going on at all. Pansy and Draco were having another arguement and it hurted the girl once again. She was annoyed of him being arogant, cold and selfish. More and more she doubt on her own choise. She asked herself more often how she managed to fall in love with someone like him.  
"Just damn tell me who! I have the right to know!"  
"You have nothing!"  
"I do have the right, no doubt about that. You are so selfish! How can you say you want to marry that girl that you just know from stories someone told you about her and dumb me for it?"  
"Because it is the best I can do. It will help me and my family a lot!"  
"No, not you and your family! Your arogant thought of money, this is what is helped by that marriage, nothing else. Am I not rich enough?" She looked angry at the blond boy. His outlines where lighted like a halo against the light from the window.  
"I don't know! Ask my father. He wants me to."  
"Do you, and be sure this is the last time I ask, want to marry that girl?"  
"Of course I want. She is rich and beautiful."  
"So you are practicly saying that I am ugly and poor?"  
It was the first time for weeks that Draco hesitated. He looked at her and for the first time Pansy could see he was sad about something.  
"She is way more beautiful than you and rich, way mor than you!" He looked at her a bit longer and the same moments the words reached her his eyes were again covered with that angry more emotionless look. She walked a step back.  
"This is it, Draco Malfoy. I have guessed and accepted a lot but this is way too much. You have to chose now. Me or that girl, yet and you will never have to chose again. As for me I have finally choosen my path. Does it contain you or not?"  
He looked at her shocked.  
"I can't decide that right now. I need time..."  
"Time that I don't have. I won't stay here, get hurt every day and wait untill you finally decide what you might possebly do. I won't let my life pass me by, Draco, not for someone like you!"  
"But what..."  
"No what! I will give you untill tomorrow morning. Then I want to hear about your decision. Not one minute longer. I will see you tomorrow." She walked out; slamming the portrit of the slytherin common room. Draco looked at the boy that walked in now.  
"No, Draco. She is right."  
Draco looked shocked. His best friend was telling him off. He looked angry at the boy who now left the common room. The blond boy stayed behind. He knew that he would have to do something, but what?

Pansy walked up the stairs into the great hall. It was early and barely anyone was inside of it. She sat down at the Slytherin table. Only three more Slytherins were sat there and none of her grade. Most first year students. She looked at the plates, that were already placed down both sides of the table. Actually she had no idea what she was doing inside of here. She wasn't hungry, she knew no one right now. She got back up and looked around. The hall was slowly filling up with students. She wanted the silence, she needed to be alone. She walked out of the hall, trying to let every of her steps be as silent as she actually wanted the whole hall to be. It worked but didn't help much. She started to walk without having a certain aim. She did not know where she would end but she wanted to get away from here, from this room filled up with people having no care in the world. At least that was what she thought. The next she noticed was a calm brease rushing through her black hair; lifting it up into the air. Even though it was middle of September a bunsh of red and yellow leaves trembled into the air; playing around like little birds. She smiled for a moment but the smile faded away as soon as the leaves hit the ground. The magic was gone. She walked down the stair leading to the inner grounds of Hogwarts. She once found its walls as save and protecting. Now they were just grey and tight for her. She felt like a prisoner in her some kind of own home. After seven years she called this castle more as a home than that rotten place she lived in over each of the holidays. Her home; the place her parents lived in. The place Draco Malfoy lived just a few meters away from.  
Every of her steps took her closer to the lake. She loved the calm atmosphere which she needed a lot at the moment, especially now. She started to walk her way around the lake. Her eyes were caught with the ground. She could hear the birds sing but even they sounded sad or maybe it was just her who felt like it. Then suddenly a small blink of light on the almost opposite side of the lake blinded her for a second. What was that shiny thing over there by the trees. She looked up at the sky. The sun was shining and so it must have been something made of anything reflectable. The again she looked around; waiting for a sign of what this mysterious thing might be. A white bird was flying above in the air, close to the shiny thing on the floor. He thoughts began to race. There was only one thing, no, one person she knew that a bird could be so addicted and close to. Harry Potter. A smile claimed her face. She had the feeling that her plan to take over Harry already was going very good. She had an aim. Before the month was over in three weeks she wanted to finally have claimed him as far that she could ask him out for the Halloween ball. This would make Draco think and her more happy then anything else. Next to Harry; no matter how, if it was in Potions class or standing besides to him; talking a bit she just felt free. She walked on; every step taking her closer to where Harry was. The sun must have hit his glasses and she was happy to know he had some. The special sign she had been waiting for today.

Draco walked up and down the common room. The past thirty minutes he had spend thinking about a solution. He had to marry the girl, this was his destiny. At least he thought that. His father wanted him to and he had to follow the instructions of the unbelievable cruel and strict man. But now that Pansy gave him the choise and told him that she would leave and have her life and if this had to be without him she would accept it; he started to think if this was what he really wanted.  
He wanted the fame, no offence, and he needed the money cause he was used to have a lot, but was that really worth it all? He stopped and looked out of the window. It was almost October and the first leaves were flying through the air. He could not see much because the common room had not the best view but it was still amazing.  
Finally he could hear the portrit move again. He turned around; hoping for Pansy to return. It wasn't her. It was once again Blaise.  
"Argh, what do you want?"  
"I am living in here, remember?"  
"Yes, I know. How could I forget?!"  
"Have you found a solution?"  
"NO!" Draco did not plan but couldn't help it. He shouted at Blaise; knowing surely that this might have woken every Slytherin in every corner of their dorms.  
"It's okay. I hate you for shouting at me and I hate you fort surely being the most stubborn person on earth but I am your friend. And I think this is the moment we should sit down and talk."  
Draco said nothing but nodded. He and Blaise walked up to a corner. Draco slowly sat down on one of the big and large armchairs. He felt lost.  
"Draco I have to admit that you are finally showing human emotions."  
"What? So, then tell me what shall I do?"  
"The right thing."  
"And what is the right thing?"  
"I know this will sound like a bad fairytale for you, but only your heart knows."  
Draco glared at the boy.  
"I know that, but my heart is no heart you know that!"  
"It is or you wouldn't be like this. Normal people would call that a confused heartache."  
"A what?"  
"Heartache. You feel something for her, don't you?"  
"NO!" Draco got up; looking angry back down at Blaise who was still sitting on his chair; calm.

Silently she sneaked closer to him. Then when she almost stodd next to him she grinned.  
"Hey Potter!"  
Harry turned around and looked at the now smiling girl.  
"Parkinson!"  
"Come on, call me finally Pansy. It won't be that hard believe me!" She grinned.  
"Okay then, Pansy!" He had to admit that it wasn't really the end of the world to speak her name out aloud.  
"I see you are reading the book I gave to you two weeks ago?"  
"Yeah, seems so."  
"And what do you think about it?"  
Harry looked back down at the book in his hands. Lightly lifting it into the air he answered.  
"It's great. A lot of stuff in it that I never thought of. Very helpful, but why did you give it to me? I mean I am your boyfriends greatest enemy even if it's about Quidditch."  
"He soon won't be my boyfriend anymore."  
Harry looked at her, once more; surprised this time.  
"What do you mean? Soon not be your boyfriend anymore?"  
"Yes, we are really having trouble lately. But this will be over soon."  
"Do you want to leave him?"  
"Not as far as I planed."  
"Not as far as you planed?"  
"Yes, you know, I still love this idiot of Malfoy. I don't know how and I think more and more that I must have been a fool but I can't help my feelings." She looked at him; now quiet. He looked at her face and finally saw the deep pain in the deep blue eyes. Maybe she wasn't the cruel, selfish and cold girl that he thought he knew all the time.  
"Fine then, maybe you want to sit down?" He offered her a bit of space next to him. She thankfully sat down next to the "golden"-boy.  
"What are you doing here so early in the morning? Shouldn't someone expect you little Gryffindor to be inside the castle; waiting for your friends to go and have breakfast?"  
"Maybe I should but I don't want to. I enjoy the silence of this early morning and it is amazing that I am free from anything right now. Except the fact that there is still the knowledge that I have to return back into these halls that lately just caputre an aura of loneliness for me."  
"Why is that so?" She looked at him and she had to admit to herself that she was quiet interested in this.  
"Ginny left me and she thinks everything is just normal. That we are friends and that I'm over her. And so am I. I am over her but I'm not over the deep pain of losing someone and in the end I just blame her for hurting me and I try not to shout at her. So this means I am trying to avoid her as much as I can and Ron and Hermione aren't the great help I was hoping for after me and Ginny broke up."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are acting like children. They can't admit to each other what is actually so obvious. They are in love with each other, they like each other for years now and everyone knows, even they can't be that blind."  
"It seems that in love we are all fools, Potter."  
"Stop, stop. If you want me to call you Pansy, then you should start calling me Harry. It looks weird if you call me Potter and I call you Pansy."  
"You are right, Pot...Harry. And by the way, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade later?" She smiled at him but he just gave her an eyebrow arrowed and very suspicious looking look. He got up from his seat and stood now in front of her.  
"I don't know what it is that is going on with you, Pansy Parkinson, but I am sure no matter what, you should not ask me out on a date to Hogsmeade. I mean we aren't even friends."  
Pansy understood. She stood up as well.  
"Look, Harry. I am not up to date you. I have a boyfriend and I am pretty okay with that one or at least I try. I just wanted to talk to you and maybe become friends with you and maybe the others. I just found myself with the thought that having friends on both sides could be good in times of need."  
Harry looked at her surprised.  
"That is what you want? No foul game, just friendship? No cheating me to death or anything to make Malfoy have the chance to beat me?"  
"Of course not. If I would have wanted that, then I would have done that way earlier and not in our senior year, Harry. See it like I do. Your friends annoy you and mine are annoying me. We are in the same place in the same position in some way and a bit of something new like a new friendship would be good and relaxing for both of us." She smiled again, this time a little brighter then before. Harry smiled back at her. He knew she was right about what she had just said. Maybe this would turn out better then both of them tought and a real friendship would grow. Pansy for herself turned around and pretended to cough. Guilt was making her mad. She had just lied to Harry about the friendship stuff and not dating and being truthful. She had no idea what was happening to her. She never cared for such stuff not even when it was about Draco or Blaise.

Three hours later she was standing in the Hall waiting for Harry. She knew that Draco would go to Hogsmeade as well and so she was sure about Draco seeing her with Harry; chatting and laughing. And that was exactly what she needed to get her plan work. Before the end of this term she would have Draco back; begging down at her feet to forgive her. She smiled her little evil smile. That moment Harry looked around the corner and his face was lit up by a smile as soon as he saw Pansy. Having fun couldn't be wrong no matter with whom and friends you could never have enough in his opinion. He stepped further. She had not seen him yet and so he sneaked himself closer to her; covering her eyes with hands.  
"Who am I?"  
Pansy smiled. It was not a big deal to find out who it was.  
"I could play this game but it's too obvious, Harry!" She laughed and pulled his hands from her eyes. When she turned around she gave him a smile.  
"Shall we go then, Miss Parkinson?"  
"Yes, just give me a minute. I wanted to talk to Millicent before we leave. Wanted to ask her something. Can we wait a little longer?"  
"Of course."  
That moment the person Pansy was actually waiting for walked down the stairs into the entry hall. But of course she did not show what his appeareance made to her. Goosebumbs were all over her arms when she turned back to Harry. She smiled even brighter and then started to talk out of nowhere.  
"See, while we are waiting for Millicent we could at least talk a bit can't we?"  
"Of course we can. Where do you want to go in Hogsmeade? Anywhere special?"  
"The three broomsticks, Zonko's of course and maybe some of the other shops. I want to buy me some new clothes and I heard a new shop has opened and I thought I could look for some nice shirts there, if that's okay, Harry?"  
Harry laughed the exact moment when Draco looked over to them.  
"Me? Shopping? With you? Want to kill me don't you?"  
This time it was Pansy who laughed. "No, Harry there are easier ways to kill you Harry then to take you on a shopping trip with me. I mean why should I use a shopping trip to kill you if magic would be so much easier?" Suddenly someone pushed her while walking by. Pansy trambles to stay on her feet and Harry caught her. They both turned to look at the person who did that and for Pansy it was obvious. She did not need to look at him to know it was Draco.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"What? What I'm doing?"  
"Yes, what the hell are you doing with that idiot of Potter?"  
"As you can see I am talking to him. And I am going with him to Hogsmeade. Pretty obvious I would say. Any other question about thinks that are out of your business?" She arrowed her eyebrows for a moment and then turned to Harry.  
"Lets go. I don't he'll bother us anymore." She pulled the boy out of the hall and into one of the carriages. She said down and stared out of the window as the carriages started to move towards Hogsmeade. Even though she lately had started to hate Draco, the incident made her swallow hard; trying not to cry. Harry looked at her. He wasn't blind and he could see what was going on.  
"Let it out, Pansy. Don't be ashamed to cry. He hurted you and you have every right to cry and to be angry and sad and disappointed." He looked at her; not sure if he should comfort her or not. She looked at him and finally the tears started falling. Sobs were shaking her entire body. Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I am so sorry about that, Pansy." His hand was carressing her back to calm her. It took a while untill her sobs were gone and she looked at him. The moment she looked into his eyes she felt something she actually did not want to feel. She felt that there was someone realla caring about her. In a sudden her mouth was opened and the entire story came out.  
"He cheated on me last year, with another girl but I forgave him and this year he wants to dump me at the end of the term cause he wants to marry a stranger. A girl, a woman with a lot of money and all of that and he does not understand what I feel like and all the time he is lately just shouting at me and beating me down with every possible word. I am tired, I can't do this anymore." She started to cry again and Harry was shocked to hear all this. He knew as well as everyone that Pansy and Draco weren't the happiest couple in Hogwarts but that was way more then he had expected.  
"And there is no one you could have talked to? Oh I'm so sorry. I thought so wrong about you. I thought you were he to use me and not to be really a friend but I see now that we both need a friend."  
Pansy looked out of the window; her face still leaning again Harry's chest. She felt guilty. For Harry this was the beginning of a friendship or whatever he saw in it, for her it was an evil plan to show Draco how hurt someone could feel and how much person could hurt the other. But honestly: What were they? 


	4. An unplaned ending

Chapter 4 - An unplaned ending

They reached Hogsmeade and Harry stepped out of the carriage; turning around and holding a hand out for Pansy to help her out of the carriage. She smiled and took his hand but pulled it back as soon as her feet were standing on the ground in Hogsmeade. She looked around and she could be sure that everyone had seen what had just happened. The little interaction did not remain unnoticed. Especially not from a person who was standing leaned against a wall near the three broomsticks. Blaise stepped closer but turned around. He actually had no idea why but Pansy's behaviour and all her actions looked happy and not sad anymore. No matter what she was planing to do with Potter to make Draco suffer after all it made her happy for at least a few hours a day. He turned around smiling and entered the Three Broomsticks. Even though Draco was his best friend he could no longer accept the fact of how Draco treated Pansy day in day out without any respect for her feelings and thoughts. And even he thought that marrying that stange girl would be the most stupid decision Draco would make in his entire life. Soon after he entered the Three Broomsticks Pansy and Harry followed. They did not see him and sat down on one of the smaller table while he remained in his corner in the back of the pub with a good sight on them two. He had no idea what actually was going on between them. He looked around who else was in the pub but luckily found none who he could say he would know. The other students all seemed to be outside or around in one of the shops. He ordered something to drink and continued staring at the "new" couple. It did not work for him for a long time. Harry soon looked around the pub himself as he got up and walked over to madame Rosmerta to order two butterbeer. He noticed Blaise but did not obviously show it. As soon as he had returned to the table he looked over at Pansy.  
"Did you notice that Blaise is staring over at us?"  
Pansy turned around; looking shocked. It did not matter to her that someone was seeing her with Harry but that Blaise was acting like a spy according to Harry made her become suspicious that this might be more then something that just happened by chance. She got up right away and walked over to Blaise; sat down next to him and just looked at him. It took him quiet a while to realise that Pansy wasn't going to say anything untill he started with a good explanation why she and Harry both had the chance to catch him spying on them.  
"Pansy. Nice to see you! I was just about to come over to you..."  
Pansy interupted him in the middle of the word.  
"Don't, okay! Me and you, we both perfectly well know what I and Harry as well just caught you on and now you better give me a good explanation why you were spying on me and Harry."  
"You are calling him Harry?"  
"Yes, we are friends. Okay, we are on the way to become friends."  
"You are what?" Blaise looked slighty shocked.  
"Yu heard me correctly. How long have you been staring at us? Why have you actually been spying at all?"  
"I saw you and him at the carriage and the way you both acted and then I went into this pub and you soon followed. Which was nothing I could have known before I entered, just so that you know."  
"And then? You just thought it might be funny to sit here staring at us?"  
"Well no. I saw you and him and I was scared you might be cheating on Draco. I just wanted to make sure you would not cheat on him even though I saw that you finally were laughing again. I just thought it would be better if I would stay here and look after you. I don't want you to do anything stupid. When I saw you leaving the carriage I thought that you are happy but the more I looked at you the more I was scared you might do anything really stupid."  
"Just to your information Blaise, Harry and me are, like I already mentioned, just on the way to become friends. We are spending a day together at Hogsmeade, that's all! And just to be sure I mentioned it: Draco Malfoy is the only person who will do something really stupid on purpose and not me!" He voice had sounded slightly offended by the words and thoughts that had just escaped Blaise's mouth. He got up and walked back to Harry. Together they left the pub and if Blaise wouldn't have known that Pansy was angry as hell he would have not noticed. She had incredibly good self-controle.

Pansy stepped out of the Three broomsticks and she could not believe what just happened. She took a deep breath. She felt as if she had just woken up from a really bad nightmare.  
"What did he want from you Pansy?"  
"He said he was just there cause he thought he would have to keep me from doing something really stupid like cheating on Draco with you."  
Harry looked at her. His expression showing how shocked he was.  
"He did not..."  
"He did. Blaise and the others have no idea I am talking to you. They have no idea where I went the past two times when I met up with you. One time in the library and the other time down at the lake. They never ask but this time Blaise saw me with you and put one and one together. Just one fact; the solution he figured out was wrong. I am not here to cheat on Draco with you or anything. I just need a friend I can lean on and trust completely."  
"Can't Blaise help you with that fact? Being a friend who you can trust?"  
"Hell no! He might be a friend actually but he is also Draco's best friend. How can I trust him knowing that if Draco would beg he would tell him everything just to help him?!" She looked desperate. Harry couldn't helped but laid a hand onto her shoulder.  
"You are right. I am sorry about this. I think I understand finally how alone you must be up there in Slytherin as the only girl of your year with just a bunch of stupid boys and Millicent around you."  
Suddenly Pansy started to laugh. Harry turned her around and looked at her. He was obviously confused about the unexpected reaction.  
"What? Have I said anything funny?"  
"Yes!" Pansy was almost coughing out the words in between the laughter."You actually turned Millicent into neither a girl nor a boy."  
"I did what?"  
"You talked about me being the only Slythering girl of my year with just a bunch of boys and Millicent." She couldn't help but grabbed Harry's arm to make sure she would not fall to the floor laughing about the logic of his words. Harry finally saw what she meant and bursted out into laughter. It took them both quiet a while to get back to normal. Both were gasping for air.  
"Where shall we go first?"  
"I would say Zonko's, then the new shops and then we'll see I'd say." Pansy smiled at Harry. Even though she hated to admit it. Her plan was working for and against her. For her in fact that it was driving everyone, especially Draco, mad that she was hanging out with Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy's greatest enemy, and against her for a reason she was still figuring out in the deepest sections of her mind. It had not really come to her mind in the way that she would realise it nor would she accept it.  
They started walking toward Zonko's. The sunlight was shining down on them and they were both glad that this day seemed to be as nice and everything else except the incident with Blaise and Draco. The sun was shining, the birs were singing in their trees and all the people seemed to be in a happy mood. Harry was actually wondering about the weather. It was September and actually at this time it should already be wet and cold outside. It was nearly October and soon the leaves would fall off the trees, the rain would set in and everything would be muddy and rainy all the time; just like he was used to. But now; this year the weather seemed to be nice. "I can't wait to see how Zonko's looks like now after the Fred and George have taken over it."  
"Fred and George?"  
"The Weasley twins."  
Oh, right. I never really had the chance to get to know them at least not their first names." She looked at Harry who was busy looking across the street up to the big shop that once was Zonko's; now under the lead of the Weasley twins.  
"You will, Pansy. I'll introduce you to them. They'll like you as soon as they see that you are not the unfair and slimy little girl they always thought of you to be."  
"They did think of me like that?"  
"Well you have to see it like that. They and actually I have to include everyone apart from Slytherin, we all just saw you as the slimy girl glued onto Draco Malfoy's arm. Always saying what he wants, always beating down the weaker ones or the ones you thought to be weaker then you. Which actually just proved how weak you are in some ways."  
"Oh." Pansy did not admit nor show but she was really disappointed about herself and the way people had seen her. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. What if changing herself wouldn't be so bad after all? She was happy around Harry wasn't she? Was there a possebility that she could be happy around his friends too and maybe become friend with Harry and the others? She abruptly stopped in the middle of walking. Harry turned around; looking at her.  
"Are you okay? You are pale white! Do you need to sit down?"  
Pansy shoke her head without any words to say. She continued walking and soon the actually confused Harry followed.

Long time after they had entered the shop Pansy finally started speaking again.  
"I am sorry about this strange incident from earlier. I was just thinking about something and got...um...remembered of something and that was a little weird." Her stomach was aching for a second. Guilt was rising up inside of her again. She had lied one more time. She was angry about herself. Why couldn't she controle herself? Harry just nodded. Lately nothing about Pansy was making him wonder.  
"Shall we go then and see if Fred and George are here?"  
"Yes, of course. If you want me to meet them, lets meet them." She smiled at him. When she made up her plan to use him to get back Draco's ful attention she had no idea what to expect about Harry. She never thought he could be nice and kind and funny nor that he could make her feel welcome and comfortable. For her Harry had always been the moody person, most times looking angry or pissed off at something or he looked uncomfortable as soon as the other students started staring at him. Now that she gave herself a bit time to think about it Pansy had to give in that Harry never seemed to have all the attention he got by the press and every other rumours spread by a lot of people including her still-boyfriend. Shame claimed her.  
"Why are you so silent, Pansy? Is anything wrong?"  
"No, Harry. Everything is okay. But no matter what has been or what will be let me say I am sorry about it."  
Harry looked at her confused; his eyebrow arrowed suspicious.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Everything I have done to you and everything I might do to you whenever I might get back to normal. When I get back to the normal Pansy, the one you knew all the time."  
Harry lifted one arm. He carefully laid one hand down onto her shoulder.  
"Lets forget this okay? It is past and for the future I can just say I hope you don't get back to normal because I really could get used to the new Pansy Parkinson. In the past few weeks you have either changed a lot or I just got to know the real you and no matter what you should not change it. If this war ever ends with a victory from my people then being on our site is a lot easier and will help you a lot more to get into this." He winked at her and turned back. He looked around the shop and finally got a glance of the well-known read hair. He grabbed Pansy at her left arm and walked over to Fred and George with certain steps.  
"Fred! George! Good to see you"  
The twins turned around. Their faces lit up with bright smiles as soon as the eyes caputred Harry. Fred grabbed Harry and pulled him into an embrace using to get him caught in one arm and rub fondling with a fist over his head; making his hair look even more messed up and weird then it already did if that was possible.  
"Harry! So, how are you? We haven't heard anything from you in ages. What is going on?"  
"Some troubles with Hermione and Ron. The usual stuff."  
"Oh, they are still both too stubborn to get things cleaned up? Still to stubborn to finally tell each other that they are in love with each other head-over-heels!?"  
"Way more then just head-over-heels! It is so annoying to come down into the great hall planing to just have nothing more then just having breakfast but be pleased, yeah, more forced to follow their oh so nice arguments each time about something more stupid and senseless."  
"Oh poor you. I still know how they acted during the past holidays. Horrible. How do you manage that?"  
"Well most times with just ignoring them."  
Fred and George nodded the same time. Then George took over the lead. His face was covered with a serious expression.  
"What about Ginny? How is she?"  
"I don't know. I don't really care. And so does she. I mean I care but I try to forget. She wanted to be with another guy, she dumped me now she can do what ever she pleases to do."  
"What do you mean? I know she dumped you cause of someone else. That's what everyone still got to know."  
"Oh well she is acting as if there is actually everything okay. As if this all never happened. She comes up to me very often lately asking me for Quidditch practice but I can't. Ron is holding the practice and I am just annoyed about her when ever she asks me to hold it myself. Ron told me in the very few minutes he we talk that Ginny skips every practice hold by him. I feel like she is just trying to kid me and in the end I really don't want to have anything to do with her ever again except the stuff that I really need."  
"That bad? I thought you both would come over it."  
"Oh she is over this. I am too! I am over her, I am just not over the fact the way she dumped me and for what reason. The betrayel I feel is the worsed thing."  
The twins nodded in unision. Pansy who had remained silent until now, moved out of the shadow of ignorance that had enveloped her. Harry woke up out of his trance that had caught him in his own thoughts. He felt slightly ashamed of not having her introduced officially to his friends.  
"Oh sorry, Pansy. Fred, George, you already know her but now officially this is Pansy. And Pansy this are Fred and George. Don't ask me ho is who. I still haven't figured it out." He smiled bright. Fred and George looked shocked.  
"Pansy!? Well nice to meet you. But Harry...Can I talk to you for a while? Alone? Fred might show Pansy the shop. Some parts look very different from the way they looked when it all looked when this was still Zonko's all the way and not ours. What do you think, Pansy?" Fred was faking a smile and it was more then just obvious. Pansy agreed and Harry looked after her, watching her and Fred walk away.  
"What do you want to talk to me about and what is your problem about Pansy. That you and Fred are having something against her was obvious."  
"Yes, exactly. She is Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. What are you doing with her?"  
"We are nothing more then friends, George. After she had and is still having a lot of trouble with Draco and I am having trouble with Ginny, Hermione and Ron this was just something that borught us together. We have the same problems and she isn't the unfair person I thought she is. She gave me a book about Quidditch and she started talking to me two weeks ago in the library. She isn't what you think!"  
George stepped back. He felt offended cause in his opinion he was right about Pansy.  
"Harry I am just worried about you. What if this is just a trick to get you into some kind of a trap? Beat you down or something? I just want you to be careful!"  
"Just trust me. She is not planing anything. She just wants to escape Draco every now and then."  
"Why would Pansy Parkinson want to escape the official love of her life?" George couldn't help but love. The last time he saw Pansy and Draco the girl was still holding onto his arm, sticked to it like glue. Harry looked at him angry.  
"Listen to me and shut up with your stupid jokes for once, George Weasley. Draco Malfoy is going to dump Pansy at the end of this term. His father wants him to marry a girl he never saw but that is rich, very rich. And he agreed on it without any doubts to mention. He does not care one bit how she feels about this. And after all she no real friends over there except Blaise Zabini who happens to be also Draco Malfoy's best friend which causes her not to completely trust him and so I am just her friend. And I guess you finally understand that she is not talking to me, hanging out with me and whatever else cause she wants to make walk directly into a trap to be beaten down by her oh so beloved boyfriend."  
Silence took over. George could just nod.

"So, there are the old things Zonko was already offering. And the rest is just the new stuff we are offering in the Diagon Alley. Some sweets causing you to vomit, to turn red, to get a temperatur, to fall asleep or even to let your hair grow without an end." He laughed. Pansy smiled and nodded, then her face turn serious.  
"Why did you seperate me and Harry? What is your problem about me?"  
"Well..." Fred did not end the sentence. Pansy gave him no chance to.  
"Well?"  
"Let me look for the right words."  
"Hurry up. I think I deserve an explanation at least."  
"Yes of course. Well, we did not get to know you under very good circumstances and so for us it's actually obvious that you are not hanging out with Harry cause you want a true friendship. Except Hermione, Ron and maybe Neville and of course Luna no one really wants a real friendship with him. Ginny might want but that is complicated."  
"How do you I do not want a real friendship?" She looked angry. Fred felt sorry.  
"I actually don't know that. I just thought this might be the truth. Do you want a real friendship?"  
Pansy remained silent for a while which made Fred react suspicious.  
"No friendship."  
"Yes friendship. That is all I want but I am scared to say it out loud. Draco might hear me I fear where ever I go."  
"Why that?"  
"Unlike him who seems to have the right to date and dump whom ever he wants when ever he wants I do not have that right in his opinion and I don't think he believes me if I say it's just a simple friendship. And even he would believe it we are still talking about Harry Pottter, his enemy."  
Fred looked down and so did Pansy. Fred cause he could understand the twist Pansy was torn in and Pansy cause she felt guilty about telling all those lies about real friendship. Why couldn't she get rid of this feeling? Could it be that it wasn't a lie and she really wanted a friendship? She shoke her head.  
"Is anyhing wrong with you?" Fred had seen her face covered with a look of a deep in thoughts caught person. Her shaking her head made him question what was so wrong about this all. She did not look comfortable.  
"Oh I was just thinking what might happen if I tell Draco officially about me and Harry being friends."  
"I think he will get angry."  
"Oh how well thought. It was less the question if he will be angry then more the question of how immense the damage of anger will be."  
"Right, sorry. I am also sorry if I reacted unfair."  
"It's okay.I just hope your brother doesn't have a different opinion about that. I know Harry always wants his friends to be able to deal with eather without problems. At least that's what it looked like when I looked at him in the past."  
"Yes of course. Friends who can stand each other are way better to handle for everyone. I don't think George will have a problem with you if Harry tells him the same things you told me." Fred smiled. He had to give in that this girl turned out to be a big surprise. Maybe Harry could find in her the missing strength and shoulder to cry on and so could she. They both needed the other it seemed. he looked around and his eyes moved untill his sight was caught on a large clock on the wall. "Oh Merlin. Look at the time. It's already so late. Do you both wanted to go into any other shops?"  
"Yes, one or two of the new dress shops." She turned around to see what time it was to be called late. She agreed. It was almost six and they soon would have to go back to carriage. Even though it did not seem like that they had spend a lot of time in Hogsmeade already. She turned around to the place where she had left Harry. He was standing there waiting for her.  
"Can we go? George had to go already. Some business stuff he said." He offered her his arm and she took it grinning.  
"So, what is your Weasley twin thinking?"  
"Oh he obviously can't stand you, but hey I think I have made my point clear to him. What about your twin?"  
"Oh after I told him what is going on and everything and after I asured him that I really want this friendship he was okay with it. He seemed quiet surprised about me."  
Harry grinnend and walked her out of the shop. With certain steps he walked into the alley where the new dressing shops where.  
"Here we are. The shops you wanted to go to."  
"Well I think they can wait for another time. Maybe we could just go and sit down in the three Broomsticks and get some butter beer and then just talk about the day, about school, about the future, about me and you and everything that comes to our minds."  
Harry was quiet surprised. He nodded and turned around. They slowly walked back to where their small journey through the old and magical Hogsmeade had started and entered the pub. In one of the corners they sat down and Pansy soon orderer two butter beer. They started talking and the time flew by. "So, you have no memories about your parents?"  
"Well sometimes I dream about them but only because Hagrid gave me some photos and I saw them in a strange large mirror I have an idea about their faces. They both looked very happy and I miss them even though I never had the chance to meet them."  
"That is somehow cute. I can't imagine being without my parents even though I hate them sometimes. They are like Draco's parents. Cruel and just thinking about what they want , never asking for my opinion. They thought it would be quiet okay for Draco to dump me. Mean isn't it?"  
Harry was shocked. "Your parents knew about it? And they were okay with it?"  
"I think they knew but yes, they were okay with it. All I know is that my parents have met Draco's parents three weeks before the holiday were over and since then it seems like it was all decided."  
"And they did not ask you!" Harry said that more to himself then adressing it to Pansy. "It seems like we have a lot in common. Not the problems itself but the amount of problems we have to live with. I think we should go now. In a few minutes the carriages will pick us up again and then we should be ready to catch one. I don't want to spend the night here in Hogsmeade and get detention tomorrow morning." He got up and walked around to hold her her coat so that she could slip in. Harry walked to the bar counter were madame Rosmerta was looking at him smiling.  
"Your new girlfriend, Harry?"  
"No, Rosmerta. She is just a friend."  
"But anyway you look great, finally happy again."  
He smiled at her, payed the bill and walked back to Pansy. He offered her his arm once more and they walked out together.

When they finally were back at Hogwarts Harry walked up into the common room. He walked up into the dorm and threw his coat over his bed. He sat down. A large grin was on his face. This had been one of the best days in his entire life - in his opinion. Harry hadn't been this happy and carefree since he was with Ginny. He stopped grinning and shoke his head. No that wasn't something to compare with this. Ginny had been his girlfriend and Pansy was just a good friend he could laugh and joke with.  
He got up from his bed and walked directly into his best friend, Ron.  
"Where the hell have you been, Harry? Is it true what everyone is saying?"  
"What is everyone saying? Have I been caught breaking into the ministry of magic again or something?"  
"Hell no, everyone says you are having an affair with Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy is angry as hell!"  
Harry bursted into laughter. Him and Pansy? Dating? Affair? This was rediculous. He looked into the other boys face. He did not look like he was joking. Harry moved him aside. He walked into the common room just to see a very angry and disappointed looking Hermione walk, almost run, towards him.  
"How. Can. You. Date. That. Evil. Slytherin. Bitch?"  
Harry looked shocked. Did really everyone believe this crap and who told them? Blaise had been in the pub. He had seen them but even though Draco Malfoy was his best friend, Pansy was one of his friends as well. He would not make up such a rumour. But who? There had been hundreds of Hogwarts students that could have seen them. He shoke his head and turned to Hermione.  
"You do not really believe this crap do you?"  
"Well, everyone saw you with her!"  
"I did not say that I wasn't in Hogsmeade with her but I am not dating her nor do I have an affair with her or anything else that might be in that direction. We are just friends. simply friends. Nothing more and nothing less! Have I been clear?"  
"Oh Harry, you do not believe yourself!" It was Ginny's voice. He turned around into the direction he thought the voice would have its owner. That was the moment he finally saw that the entire Gryffindor common room was filled with people. All staring up at him with evil glares or disappointed or shocked faces.  
"What the hell is going on with you all? Do you really believe this crap? Do you Ginny?"  
"I for myself believe it. You ignored me cause of what I did and that was okay. In the end I understand that completely. I really was unfair but to beat me down with someone like Pansy Parkinson is mean and obviously not fair."  
"I AM NOT WITH PANSY PARKINSON! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" He shouted his word across the entire room towards Ginny. She winced back at his loud voice. He looked around again. No one believed him. Not even his friends. He stepped back and before he turned around and started to run into his dorm he said in an almost whispering tone.  
"You are pathetic to think that! Especially you who call yourself my friends." He did not look back this day. It had ended dramactically. He was disappointed about his friends but he was also scared about Pansy. What would Draco do to her if he got angry? If he believed this crap. This day should have ended different and not like this, not so unplaned. 


	5. Chapter 5 Bad News

Sorry

My first author's note and I'm really not happy about it. I have to tell you that at the moment I am not planning on continuing this story. I am writing on another Dramione story and I have four chapters done already. It's kind of my summer project and I'll promise as soon as I found inspiration again to write on this story I will continue writing it and post the updates as soon as I finish. I know this decision comes kind of late and I could have told you earlier as not to let you wait for that long but I did because I had some troubles lately and they kept me pretty busy. If anyone got ideas for these stories or wants to continue them because he or she can't wait to let them go on I wouldn't mind. I love both stories and because I'm not writing on them, doesn't mean I forgot them or something. I will continue. This summer just belongs to a different story but I am sure in fall I'll be back with a few chapter of this fanfiction.

Eve


End file.
